James Potter and the Legend of the Marauders
by Aelphaba of the Waterfall
Summary: Written in the style of the Harry Potter books. James Potter's first year at Hogwarts. He arrives at school with his best friend Sirius Black, knowing that he's the most handsome boy in school. Along the way, you'll see Remus, Peter, Lily, and others.
1. James Harry Potter

AN: Unfortunately, I do not own these characters, nor do I claim to. I am not making any money off of these stories. All characters are owned by J.K Rowling (minus a few characters I created on my own). Also, please tell me if I've spelled anything wrong, or if I have wrong info because I didn't have a chance to check my facts against those of the books. So please! Any corrections are welcome! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Chapter 1- James Harry Potter

Mr. and Mrs. Potter of Number 7, Godric's Hollow, were pleased to say that they were anything but normal, thank you very much. Their lives may have looked normal from the outside, but anyone that knew them intimately was aware that they were so much more. The Potter's were very rich people and often perceived as 'snobbish' and 'rude'. However, their son, James Potter was the delight of the neighborhood even before James had turned 10 years old. Their daughter was considered the most beautiful girl in town at only 7 years old.

Now you may be wondering, what makes the Potters so special? Well, their whole family is made up of witches and wizards. They could trace their ancestry back to the days of the great Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts, a school all Potters attend and achieve greatness. Their family used to be enormous, one of the largest in the wizarding community, but in the recent years their numbers have greatly diminished. Thanks to the work of Lord Voldemort, the most evil dark wizard to walk the earth, James saw his aunts, uncles, and cousins fall into death. Harry James Potter, his wife, Rose, and their family were the last of the Potters. James thought this made him extremely important.

As James grew up with everyone cooing and gawking at him, it had the effect of making him slightly egotistical. It didn't help that everything came easy to him; he learned quickly and was a very talented Quidditch player at the age of 7. James was rather scrawny, but had jet black hair that was always messy, the famous Potter hair as it was called. His hair always looked as if he had just come from a hard game of Quidditch. James glasses made him look sophisticated and his boyish face was quite handsome. He had also inherited his father's big brown eyes that always shone with intelligence. It was often remarked that James looked exactly like his father and would grow up to be just as handsome as him.

James Harry Potter's greatest ambition in life was to date the most popular girl at Hogwarts, no matter whom it may be, and attain Gryffindor Quidditch captain by his third year. James did not doubt that he would be in Gryffindor and play chaser on the house team if not in his first, the second at least. He also knew that his best friend, Sirius Black, would also be in Gryffindor and play beater on the house team eventually.

Sirius Black also came from a long line of purebloods. His parents fully supported Voldemort regardless of the fact that he had killed many of their friends. Mrs. Black felt that if the Potters were to stand up for Mudbloods and Muggles, the Potters deserved to die like all the rest. She never told Mrs. Potter this, of course, but she believed it all the same. Sirius had a strong build, even at the age of 10, and an extremely handsome countenance. He also had jet black hair and when he was around James, they were often mistaken for brothers. Sirius did not like his father very much; he was always away from home on some errand or another. Orion Black was Sirius's father, but as the boy never saw him he was more of stranger, the kind you don't like to associate with. He liked his mother even less. Hadia Black, Sirius's mother, had no maternal feelings for Sirius, but favored his little brother Rodolphus.

James's sister, Meghara Rose Potter or Meg, had inherited her mother's beautiful strawberry blonde hair and shocking grey eyes. She was a very pretentious child, but very loving. She hadn't yet gained the same sense of egotism of her older brother. She was extremely devoted to James and he to her. James may have been a spoiled brat, but whenever his sister need him, he would drop everything, no matter how important, to be at her side.

When we begin our story, Sirius and James were 10 years old. Their birthdays were fast approaching and that means so were their Hogwarts letters. Both had no doubt that they would be going to Hogwarts and would no doubt get offers from other Wizarding schools, but there was no place better than Hogwarts. Sirius and James were curious to see the place they had heard so much about from James' parents. They were also anxious to put their first pranks into action and thus establish themselves as Hogwarts' most loveable troublemakers.


	2. Remus Lupin

AN: Thank you SOOOO much Moonmouse!! You have no idea how happy that review made me feel! I've changed my writer name because I didn't like have the number in it. You can now find my stories written under "Aelphaba of the Waterfall." And here's my update!

Chapter 2 Remus Lupin

The Lupins were a very impoverished family and not much was expected of them. Remus Lupin, the eldest Lupin child, grew up away from the rest of the wizarding world and his parents liked it that way. To tell the truth, Remus liked it that way as well. He was constantly afraid he would endanger others. He had no friends and barely any of his family knew of his existence. Remus' world consisted of his mother, his father, and his little sister, Cassandra.

Remus was a quiet child and was constantly found curled up with a book. His parents said it made up for how he acted during his "problem." You see, although Remus grew up in a wizarding family, he was still "different" by wizarding standards. Which was the reason his parents were so secretive, Remus was a werewolf.

The Lupins loved their eldest son very much, but because of him they lived in constant fear. His mother would burst into tears at the mere mention of Remus' abnormality because there was always the chance that he would be discovered. When Remus received his bite, his parents were warned of the consequences. Besides the transformation, people may want to study him or possibly even kill him.

In light of this oddity, Remus had grown up well, even if he always did look a bit disheveled. His thick brown hair was always messy and had the habit of falling into his face. The physical strain of being a werewolf was always shown through his thin, gaunt looking appearance. Had he not been bitten, he would have ended up a very handsome boy, but as it is, he always looks sickly. The only bit of him that ever seemed alive were his eyes. When he was engaged in conversation, his eyes sparkled. As he was absorbing information, you could see the intelligence pouring into his soul.

Remus had just recently turned 11, but he had no hope of ever going to school; his mother had always home-schooled him. Until one day his mother announced that he would be going to Hogwarts, one of the most prestigious schools in their world. Remus was baffled by the idea and had no notion of how it would be achieved. However, his parents assured him that everything was being taken care of. Remus only asked one question after finding out before running off to his room to write a letter.

"Who do I have to thank, Mum?"

"Albus Dumbledore, of course."


End file.
